<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GuroTober Day 25: FIRE by Guro_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206173">GuroTober Day 25: FIRE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer'>Guro_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire, Guro, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. An assassin falls short of her mark and is vicously punished instead.</p><p>NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GuroTober Day 25: FIRE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, now's my chance. How can she spend the entire day without leaving herself open once? But now the slender black-haired woman in the black cape turns to head into a small side street between buildings that I know just happens to be a dead end; this is probably the best opportunity I'll get.</p><p>Swiftly following my target, I ready my dagger as I approach her, all the while looking at the facades of the houses as if searching for something. Finally I'm in range and make a swift step to almost casually sink my dagger into her back in passing – only for the blade to deflect off a shimmering barrier before it can even cut her cape, and the woman spins around, striking out an open hand in my direction and with a deafening crack as if from a miniature thunder, I'm thrown backwards by a shockwave, slamming against the wall of a house, painfully striking my head against the brick as I slump to the floor.</p><p>My head still spinning, I don't even have time to get up as the woman snaps her fingers, translucent green chains swirling around her hand for a moment before seeming to wrap around me and then disappearing, leaving my body all but paralysed as the red-eyed woman leisurely approaches me.</p><p>“Nice try. But up here drow are much more noticeable than you think. Especially with a costume like that. Your tits look like they're gonna pop out any second.” True, the deep-cut corset sitting tight over my large breasts is pretty risqué, but I find it tends to draw attention away from my face – and the daggers behind my back. And besides, with her own seriously short, low-cut shoulder-free red dress – except she's not nearly as well-off in the bust department – it's not like she really has anyone's fashion to criticise. At least I'm wearing pants.</p><p>“You're clearly not just some cutthroat, seeing as you spent all day chasing me and passed up a lot more lucrative targets. Why are you after me specifically?”</p><p>“That bitch didn't warn me you were a mage.” Thanks to the paralysis, talking takes some effort. “The deal's off. I have no quarrel with you, so just let me leave.”</p><p>“Why should I trust the word of an assassin? This could just be a trick. Tell me who hired you and I <em>might</em> consider letting you go.”</p><p>I'm certainly not gonna make it that easy for her, I still have my professional pride. ...Although in this case it's more so I can get to the bitch first and make her pay for letting me run right into a trap. My silence is answer enough, and after a few moments, with a sight the woman crouches down in front of me, her palm glowing red and the air wavering around it as she grips my bare upper arm for several seconds, her magically heated touch leaving a painful but superficial burn as I grit my teeth and hiss in pain, shooting her a hateful glare.</p><p>As I remain silent she sighs, pulling down the front of my corset to bare my large yet firm breasts, then flicking her hand open to conjure a sphere of flame over her palm, the flickering light illuminating her stony expression as she brings the flame close enough to my breasts for me to clearly feel the heat, and I try to back away, but my body still won't move. “Now, let me ask again. Who hired you?”</p><p>I decide to call her bluff and continue not to answer – only for the woman to reach out and push the fireball against my sternum, the sphere breaking and flames washing over my chest for several seconds before subsiding, and I can't help a pained gasp as the heat leaves the insides of both my breasts slightly darkened and massively painful to the touch.</p><p>“Still no?” The woman slowly drags her fingernail across my freshly burnt skin, and I draw in a sharp breath. “You know, I can go a lot hotter. ...And in more sensitive places.” She places one hand right on my crotch, making me flinch. “Sure you won't talk?” Fuck, this woman is seriously crazy; do all fire mages have to be so unstable? I've yet to meet one who's just a normal, well-adjusted person.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I'll talk.” I may be a professional, but I'm sure as hell not gonna risk life and limb for an employer, much less one who sold me out. “Alyna Flintstream. An aide to the mayor. She didn't say anything about why, just that she'd pay good money for your death.”</p><p>“Ah, that bitch. I know whose house is getting exploded tonight. As for you...”</p><p>“Look, right now I want her dead as much as you do. I was just doing my job, I've nothing against you personally. Let me go and I promise I'll stay out of your way, and you'll never see me again.”</p><p>“A tempting offer, but still, you tried to kill me, I can't very well let that stand, can I?”</p><p>“What the fuck? I didn't do anything to you!”</p><p>“But you tried. And besides, I always was curious as to how your dark skin reacts when you burn it. Do you know all the different degrees of burns? We just had the first.” The woman gropes my breasts, and I gasp in pain as she digs her fingernails deep into my burnt, sensitive flesh. “You get those when you carelessly touch a hot pot or stay out in the sun for too long; drow get sunburnt very quickly, don't you?. Now, for the second degree.”</p><p>“Please don- Ah!” I let out a brief scream as she conjures a small but bright flame on the top of her index finger and slowly drags it along several centimetres of skin below my collarbone, leaving the skin blanched and blistering within seconds.</p><p>“That's what happens if you were to stick your hand into a campfire or get hot oil thrown onto you.” I gasp and can't help but tear up as she presses her finger onto the burn, shuddering as I notice that the paralysis spell seems to slowly be weakening. “This one's definitely going to leave a scar.”</p><p>“Please stop it! Just let me go.”</p><p>“Aw, but we're barely halfway done, don't be like that. Now, see, for third-degree burns, you'd have to pick a fight with a young dragon or try to carry lava with your bare hands.” Noticing my returning mobility, the woman shifts to place one leg between mine, pinning my stomach to the ground with her knee, as she summons another sphere of flame into her hand, but this one much more solid, appearing almost like a miniature sun rather than mere flames.</p><p>After looking me over for a moment, despite my protests and weak struggles, she presses the sphere against my stomach, burning through my corset within a few seconds, and I start screaming and writhing in pain as the fire sinks into my skin, only for the pain to slowly subside as she continues burning away my skin. Finally she pulls her hand away, revealing an almost perfect circle of partially bleached, leathery charred skin, the burn itself completely numb, but the edges extremely painful, as I shudder and pant.</p><p>“Stop it, I'm begging you! I'll do whatever you want!”</p><p>“Come now, this is for the pursuit of science – well, my curiosity –, some sacrifices have to be made. And besides, there's just one more. You're only likely to catch fourth degree burns if you hug a fire elemental or piss off an elder dragon ...or a fire mage.” This time, the woman takes several seconds to slowly weave the fireball between both her hands, the sphere burning a bright blue, seeming as if it might burst at any moment, the air wavering in the heat around it. “This one's going to leave a real mark.”</p><p>Ignoring my pleas, the woman slowly lowers the fireball onto my left forearm, the flames completely engulfing it as I scream and thrash, the centre of the injury slowly going numb again, but searing pain spreading though the rest of my arm. Once the flames slowly subside, I feel sick to the stomach at the sight of my flesh partially burnt away to reveal the contour of the bone below amidst charred flesh and glistening red.</p><p>“I see.” The woman casually observes. “Doesn't really look too different from humans, does it?” I don't reply other than strained breaths, carefully moving my right arm to find that the paralysis has lifted enough, as I grasp for my knife... then suddenly stab at the woman's chest, but she reflexively manages to raise her arm, taking a deep cut to her forearm instead, quickly gripping my wrist with her other hand wreathed in flames until the pain makes me drop my dagger, my had all but rendered useless.</p><p>“You know, I might have let you go.” The woman shakes her head as she stands up. “But I think I changed my mind. Time for your funeral pyre.”</p><p>“Wait, no, I-” She strikes out both of her arms towards me, and a sheet of flames sprays forth from her palms, wrapping all around me as I shriek in agony. My hair and clothes quickly catching fire, I writhe and roll around on the ground, but it's futile. My skin soon starting to singe and blister, there's nothing I can do against the blinding pain covering every inch of my body, and when I gasp for breath, instead the flames sear the inside of my mouth and lungs too. Utterly consumed by my suffering, thankfully the flames also burn away the oxygen around me, so before too long, I start to feel light-headed as my body slowly starts going numb, finally passing out from shock as I slip away into a comforting darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fire mage OP pls nerf. I guess it's a little more 'burn' than 'fire', but close enough. I'm no dermatologist, so I have no idea how drow skin would most likely look if it's burnt/inflamed. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>